Uma Noite de Amor
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Por causa de uma chuva forte, Sakura acaba ficando na casa de Sasuke. O que poderá acontecer? SasuxSaku Minha primeira fic hentai O.O


**Uma Noite de Amor**

Era verão. Uma jovem de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes andava pelas ruas tranquilamente. Ela estava muito bonita. Seus cabelos rosas estavam até a metade de sua cintura, sua cintura era fina, seios avantajados, resumindo tinha um corpo perfeito.

Todos queriam Sakura, mas ela queria apenas uma pessoa: Uchiha Sasuke. Sim, ela ainda era apaixonada por ele, mesmo estando com seus 18 anos, sua paixão pelo Uchiha apenas crescia a cada dia.

Era tarde da noite. Ela estava indo para sua casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, mas ela acaba percebendo que não estava sozinha.

-Ei quem está aí? –perguntou ela.

Então a pessoa aparece diante das sombras. Sakura ficara muito surpresa ao ver quem era.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun..o que você... –ela não pode terminar de falar pois sentiu um dos dedos de Sasuke sobre sua boca.

-É muito perigoso pra uma garota linda como você andar sozinha a essa hora da noite sabia?

-Eu sei...mas eu não tenho culpa se o meu turno no hospital termina tão tarde.

No mesmo instante, começa a cair grossas gotas de chuva sobre os dois. Sasuke pega Sakura pela mão.

-Sasuke-kun, aonde estamos indo?

-Estamos indo para minha casa, já que está mais perto do que a sua.

Sakura não respondeu nada. Apenas deixou-se guiar por Sasuke até a sua casa.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles entram na casa do Uchiha. Estavam ensopados.

-Espera aí que eu já volto.

-Tá.

Poucos segundos depois, Sasuke aparece com duas toalha nas mãos. Ele, então, joga uma delas para Sakura.

-Toma.

-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Ele não responde. Vai até a janela e fica olhando a chuva piorar a cada segundo. Ele se vira para Sakura e diz:

-Sakura você vai ter que dormir aqui essa noite.

-Mas...

-Não dá pra você ir pra sua casa nessa chuva, você...você pode ficar resfriada. Por favor, fique aqui comigo.

-Por que você está me pedindo isso, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não responde. Como Sakura sabia que Sasuke não iria responder, ela então acabou dizendo:

-Eu fico aqui com você Sasuke-kun. –disse ela sorrindo.

Sasuke acabou dando um pequeno sorriso, mas Sakura acabou não percebendo.

-Você pode ir tomar banho lá no meu quarto. E pode pegar uma camisa pra você usar.

-Tá bom.

Sakura então foi tomar banho no quarto de Sasuke. Uns minutos depois, ela sai de lá com uma camisa de Sasuke, que nela ficou enorme.

Sasuke já estava no quarto, estava apenas com uma bermuda, sem camisa. Ao ver Sakura saindo do banheiro, ele fica deslumbrado.

"Nossa...até com essa camisa ela fica linda..."

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Sakura...eu te quero. –sussurrou ele calmamente.

Sakura ficou estática.

-Eu te quero...eu sempre te quis...e sabe por que Sakura?

-Nã...Não Sasuke-kun. Por quê?

-Porque eu te amo.

Dizendo isso Sasuke enlaçou Sakura pela cintura e a beijou. Não foi um beijo qualquer, foi um beijo apaixonado, quente.

Sasuke à medida que beijava Sakura a desejava mais. A queria mais do que nunca. Sakura sentia o mesmo. Ele então foi conduzindo Sakura até a cama, acabando ficando por cima dela e acabou cessando o beijo.

Sasuke olhava para os olhos de Sakura. E ela para os dele.

-Sakura...

-Hum?

-Você...tem certeza?

-Tenho. Eu sempre te quis Sasuke-kun. Sempre. –disse Sakura sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke fazendo o mesmo se arrepiar por completo. –Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Sasuke então a beijou fervorosamente. Começou a beijar seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos baixinhos da mesma. Ele apenas sorria. Sakura então começou a arranhar levemente as costas do Uchiha e ele apenas continuava beijando seu pescoço e com uma de suas mão percorrendo o corpo dela lentamente e despi-la aos poucos.

Sakura também o provocava. Ora beijava seu pescoço, ora arranhava o peito e as costas de Sasuke. Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais louco de desejo.

Sasuke então começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Ele apenas ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos vindos da boca de Sakura.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura estava deitada sob o peito nu de Sasuke e ele acariciando os cabelos rosas da mesma.

-Sasuke-kun... –chamou-o.

-Hum?

-Você promete?

-O que?

-Promete que sempre vai me amar?

-Prometo. –dizendo isso ele deu um selinho em Sakura.

Os dois acabam adormecendo. É...e tudo isso aconteceu por causa de uma chuva...

_**FIM**_

_**Oi pessoal, nossa..eu não acredito que consegui fazer a minha primeira fic hentai O.O**_

_**Acabei tendo essa idéia doida e acabei fazendo essa fic hentai.**_

_**Não sei se ficou muito boa.**_

_**Por favor mandem reviews.**_

_**bjs**_


End file.
